


(Significantly more than) Six (not so) Angry Minutes

by BrielleSPN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, I need a bath, I'm definitely going to hell for this, I'm so so sorry, I'm so sorry, JFC, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy neck nuzzles, and y'all need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleSPN/pseuds/BrielleSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all you chuckchester fuckers. May god have mercy on your gloriously depraved motherfucking souls.</p><p>I'm off to confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Significantly more than) Six (not so) Angry Minutes

Matt comes into consciousness slowly. His head is still a little fuzzy from the night before, his mouth a little gluey, throat slightly sore from singing at the top of his voice for several hours on end. It’s a familiar feeling, it happens more often than not on convention weekends, and he’s pretty used to it now, however that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

He remains in place, laying quietly on his back, eyes determinedly closed, his other senses tentatively taking stock of his surroundings as cognizance gradually gathers around him and he comes fully awake.

The air is slightly chill and he shivers a little, the action suddenly making him aware of contrary warmth pressed comfortably along his naked side. He yawns hugely and blinks open gritty eyes, turns his head with a slight grimace at the lingering stiffness in his neck, his lips creasing into a fond smile as his eyes fall on the similarly unclothed man curled on his side facing away from him, his back pressed up against his bicep, ass nestled comfortably against his hip.

Rob’s face is even more adorable in repose, he looked younger than his 40 odd years as it was, but sleep leant him an even more innocent quality that just enhanced that childlike image and subsequently pushed all of Matt’s buttons. He was far from it of course, but Matt loved it when he played the wide-eyed ingénue. It engaged every single one of his protective instincts, not to mention being hot as fuck.

He shifts onto his side, sliding a hand over Rob’s hip to settle on his bare stomach, nestling his nose into his friend’s nape and inhaling deeply. He presses a kiss to his neck and Rob huffs in his sleep and snuggles further into his embrace, his hips rotating unconsciously as he shuffles backwards, languidly rubbing his ass up against Matt’s morning hard-on and making him moan softly.

He slides his other arm under Rob’s neck in the space between the pillow and his shoulders, and trails his hand down his outstretched arm thrown wide in heavy slumber, threading his fingers through Rob’s and bringing them to his chest. Splaying the fingers of his other hand across Rob’s abdomen, he pulls him closer, lifting his head and mouthing gently at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Rob shivers and scrunches his neck into his shoulders, then sighs and relaxes, opening his eyes and looking around blearily. Blinking slowly awake he untwines their fingers and stretches languidly, then scoots around in the circle of Matt's arms so that they face each other, licks his lips lazily and bestows a honey-sweet, drowsy smile on him.

Matt's hand had come to settle loosely in the small of Rob’s back when he turned, and he tightens his embrace, pulling him closer, his breath catching slightly as Rob’s own morning erection presses against his belly and slots into place beside his.

“Hey you,” Rob murmurs, his eyes sparkling despite having just been woken up.

“Hey yourself,” Matt rumbles, kissing his nose.

Rob wrinkles his nose adorably and giggles softly, the toothy smile lighting up his face and Matt can’t help grinning back, his laughter so addictive it provokes a palovian response in him that never fails to flood him with instant joy. So he does it again, just because he can.

Rob’s continued giggling causes his body to vibrate against Matt’s and his hips rock forward instinctively, rubbing their cocks together in a sinuous slide that makes them gasp, instantly stopping Rob’s mirth in its tracks and stealing both their breath away.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

“You like that huh?” Rob grins cheekily at him and wiggles, rocking his hips rhythmically, and Matt growls low in his throat and kisses him, kisses the smile from his lips and steals it for his own, locking it away and keeping it. Guarding it jealously to revive and relive when his life next skews precariously off track and he needs it most.

He nips at Rob’s lip and runs his tongue along the seam of his mouth, demanding entrance, and Rob groans and opens up to him, their breaths mingling as Matt slides his tongue inside the slick heat of his friend’s mouth, tasting him. Entwining their tongues together in a languorous dance that charges and evolves, rapidly progressing from a gentle tenderness into hot, wet gasps that have them rutting against each other and straining for more.

Matt pulls back with a final nip to Rob’s lip, inciting a soft protesting whine from the other man, then trails open mouthed kisses along his jaw, nipping his chin and provoking another full body shiver. He sucks a mark into his throat just underneath where his scruff merges into smooth, unblemished skin, and Rob cards his fingers in his hair and tugs, baring his throat and arching his back, rutting against him. Pre-come from both their cocks providing slick, delicious friction that has them both moaning obscenely.

He rolls Rob onto his back, nudging a knee between his thighs and Rob parts them without hesitation, spreading his legs for Matt to settle comfortably between them. He kisses him quick and dirty then slides lower down his body, ghosting his mouth over delicious flesh to his nipple, circling his tongue around the tiny areola then drawing the pebbled nub into his mouth and biting down. Rob whimpers and arches up off the bed, taking them both with him as his back bows, suspending them for an endless moment before dropping back with a debauched mewl of pleasure that shoots straight to Matt’s cock.

He lets out a low growl and continues lower, trailing his fingers down Rob’s sides as he mouths over the corded muscle of Rob’s stomach and lingers on his hips, sucking another faint mark into his skin. Ignoring his cock completely (to Rob’s very vocal disappointment), he instead delves briefly into the crease between his inner thigh and his groin, tasting his skin and groaning at the musky flavour.

Rob’s fingers fist helplessly in his hair and he whines as Matt moves lower and sucks yet another mark into the tender flesh of his inner thigh, then runs his hands down his legs and grasps his knees, pushing his legs up and out, further exposing him to Matt’s greedy lips and tongue. He mouths at his balls, drawing first one then the other into his mouth and rolling the testes with his tongue, then spits them out messily and licks a wet stripe up Rob’s cock, circling the head, swiping the tip of his tongue through the slit and collecting the bead of pre-come hovering there and moaning at the salty taste. Rob shudders and cants his hips, his cock instinctively seeking the wet heat of Matt’s mouth, but Matt just chuckles lowly and denies him, pulling back with a last quick swipe and a graze of teeth over the sensitive head and moving back down over his balls to mouth sloppily at his perineum.

He runs his fingernails across Rob’s thighs, eliciting another full-body shudder and sending goosebumps roiling across his entire body, then dips his thumbs into the cleft of his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing the delicate ring of muscle within. Delving in without hesitation, he presses the flat of his tongue to the quivering flesh, licking into the opening and lapping at him like a man starved for nourishment, and Rob whimpers, his cock jerking fitfully against his stomach with every swipe, his fingers twisting clumps of Matt’s messy dark locks around his fists and tugging hard, making his scalp burn then tingle in a gloriously hot symbiosis of pleasure and pain.

His own cock throbs where it rubs against the sheet trapped below him, pre-come oozing out to dampen the rough, commercial fabric commonly found in hotel rooms, the top sheet and bedspread having fallen to the floor moments or millennia ago - he doesn’t remember nor does he care - but he restrains himself from rutting into the bed, denying himself the sweet relief the craved friction would bring, focussing for the moment only on bringing pleasure to the man writhing wantonly in the sheets above him.

He swirls his tongue around the pucker, then points it and probes gently at the entrance, and Rob’s back again arches up off the mattress, his thighs crimping tightly around Matt’s ears, his wrecked whimper loud enough to penetrate the solid flesh and muscle effectively muffling his hearing.

The obscene, debauched sound drives him wild and batters at his tightly held composure, his hips fuck uncontrollably once, twice into the mattress as he abandons any pretence at control, the man shuddering and whimpering under and around him causing him to forgo any and all restraint. He jerks back, lets go of his friend’s ass and seizes his firm thighs, wrenching them apart and heaves himself up to mould his body to Rob’s. Worming his hands under his armpits and gripping his shoulders, he slots his cock next to his friend’s with a ragged groan and claims his mouth in a scorching kiss, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth in a flagrant and filthy display of ownership that leaves them both panting and rutting urgently against each other.

Rob’s fingers slip from his hair and dig into his back, blunt nails etching a hot map of pleasure on his flesh, and he wraps his thighs around Matt’s waist and rocks his hips frantically, their cocks slippery with pre-come and sliding together in a delicious wet-hot bump and drag. Matt spreads his legs slightly and digs his toes into the mattress, seeking purchase, his thighs beginning to tremble as he rolls his hips, grinding down as Rob rocks up, his balls beginning to tighten, his cock swelling impossibly and painfully hard, heat furling low in his belly. Sweat beads on his upper lip as he drags his mouth away from Rob’s with a wet moan and nudges under his chin, and Rob throws his head back with a stuttered groan, the stubble on Matt’s chin abrading the sleek line of his throat as he mouths roughly at his jaw.

Both frantic, their movements becoming increasingly erratic as they chase their orgasms with the ultimate mindlessness known only to those teetering on the edge of blind ecstasy. Matt clutches Rob’s shoulders, strong arms using them as an anchor, his hands contracting and releasing in a convulsive rhythm that physically heaves his body up and down as he slides their cocks together and fucks into the soft heat of Rob’s belly. Rob’s fingers scrabble at his back, spasmodically clenching into fists then releasing to scorch hot lines into Matt’s skin and Rob starts to keen softly, the sound cutting off intermittently and starting again as his body judders, his breath hitching with every stuttered movement.

Rob tips over first with a strangled sob as Matt bites down hard on his jugular, sinking his teeth into his throat, thrilling at the feeling of life pulsating within in his power, the blood thrumming wildly beneath his teeth and tongue, then rears back with a moan to reclaim Rob’s lips, snatching the sob from his mouth with his own and commanding his lust blown gaze as Rob convulses and spills between them, and he locks eyes with his friend as he follows him over the edge with a guttural cry, his own orgasm washing over him hard and fast, the wet warmth of his come mingling with Rob’s as he empties his load in great heaving pulses all over his friend’s stomach and cock.

He devours Rob’s mouth, glutting himself on the sound of his release and the taste of his lips, and his friend’s eyes flutter shut as he kisses him through it, their hearts thundering in a synchronised echo, breathing harsh as they gradually come down from their high and return to some semblance of sanity.

Pulling back and resting his weight on his elbows, Matt brushes his lips back and forth over his friend’s now swollen mouth, tracing the planes of his face with his lips to press gentle kisses to his cheekbones, his eyelids, his forehead; eventually returning to his mouth with an irrepressible smile hovering on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

“So…that was a nice way to wake up,” Rob murmurs against his mouth, his lips quirking in a soft smile.

“Mmhm,” he noses back under Rob’s chin into his throat, nuzzling in then suddenly shifts his weight off his elbows and slumps onto him with a contented sigh. Rob grunts softly at the impact, the full bulk of his solidly built friend landing on him all at once apparently stealing his breath away momentarily. He settles his head on his friend’s shoulder, flicking his tongue out teasingly and licking into the hollow of Rob’s ear and Rob giggles and scrunches his neck and face up, a violent shiver traversing his body in the sensitive aftermath of their orgasms.

“Get off me ya big lug,” Rob chuckles, unclasping his legs from around Matt’s waist and shoving at his arms.

“Comfy,” Matt mumbles, kissing his neck.

“Yeah well I gotta shower, we’re kinda gross.” Rob squirms uncomfortably, then abruptly bucks his hips, dislodging Matt so he slips to the side and he gasps in shock as he gets bounced unceremoniously off his friend’s warm body, exposing the sticky mess on their rapidly cooling stomachs to the chill air of the room. He looks up to see Rob grinning toothily at him, his eyes alight with mischief.

“Oh that’s it, you’re in trouble now,” he declares. He suddenly launches himself up from the bed to straddle his friend and Rob explodes into uncontrollable giggles as he immobilises his wrists above his head in one hand as he begins ruthlessly tickling his ribs and his armpits with his other. Rob squirms and bucks beneath him, his laughter turning to big gulping sobs as Matt shows absolutely no mercy, his fingers ghosting across hyper-sensitive flesh with devastating purpose, the tips barely touching the surface as he traces his upper body, seeking and unearthing every sensitive nook and cranny with deadly accuracy.

Tears of laughter stream down Rob’s face as he desperately cries out “Stop! Matty _please_!” and Matt finally takes pity on him, he lets go his wrists and surges forward to kiss the moisture from his cheeks, licking his lips at the salty tang then kissing him thoroughly. Rob’s breathing settles again, and Matt feels his hands drift up to trace the muscled planes of his back as they lazily explore each other’s mouths, then Matt pulls back with a smile and rolls off him, hopping off the bed with a jaunty bounce, and holding his hand out to his friend.

“I believe you mentioned a shower Mr Benedict?”

Rob smiles and takes his outstretched hand, hefting himself upright and stepping right up into his personal space. “I believe I did Mr Cohen,” he grins up at him.

Matt kisses him again; he can’t help himself. Then he pulls back with a sigh, grabs his shoulders and turns him, pointing him toward the shower and slapping his ass. Rob giggles again and blushes, then bolts off in the direction of the tiny ensuite with Matt right on his heels, pinching at his bare butt and chucking at Rob’s high pitched cackles.


End file.
